12
On Widows' Hill, Roger tells Victoria the legend of the widows. Maggie is upset not knowing what is troubling her father, Sam. Synopsis : Opening narration : My name is Victoria Winters. The night wind batters the house on Widows' Hill with the force of a thousand demons. There's no world beyond, it seems; only the waves and the wind. And the terrible loneliness of fear. I've decided to stay and continue my search, and yet there've been no answers. Teaser Victoria encounters Roger Collins on Widows' Hill. He tells her that he saw her come there and he wants to talk to her. Act I Roger believes in the wailing of the Widows. Roger tells Victoria that sailing widows used to watch from Widows' Hill for the ships of their lost husbands, but once Jeremiah constructed Collinwood they were no longer permitted there. "But if you listen carefully to the wind, you can still hear the widows". He asks Victoria if she had met anyone there, someone looking for him. Victoria tells him about meeting a man named Sam. Sam Evans wants to skip town with Maggie, but won’t tell her why. He denies that it has anything to do with Roger Collins. Act II Meanwhile, Roger and Victoria argue about her meeting Burke Devlin. Victoria tells Roger she gave Burke no information about Roger's reaction to Burke's return. As Sam prepares to leave sans Maggie, she reminds him of what he told her when her mother died: Nothing more can harm them if they stick together. Act III Roger tells Victoria to go back to New York before Burke kills everyone at Collinwood. Carolyn Stoddard finds them and tells Roger that Elizabeth wants to see him in the drawing room. Roger goes there, but before going in to the Drawing Room, he calls Sam Evans. Sam hangs up on him when Roger tells him to leave town. Sam denies to Maggie that it was Roger Collins calling him, even though Maggie answered the phone and recognized his voice. Act IV Maggie asks her father if he really thinks he can run away from whatever is troubling him. She vows to stand by him. Carolyn and Victoria have returned to Collinwood. Carolyn suggests that Victoria see Matthew Morgan, who's been at Collinwood longer than anybody and probably knows something about Victoria's past. After Victoria leaves, Carolyn sees Roger coming down the stairs, and says she thought he was in the drawing room. Roger tells her he has to go into town and that whatever Elizabeth wanted will have to wait. Carolyn tells him that Burke is in the drawing room. Tag Roger hesitates in the foyer, at first intending to head for the outside doors but then throwing off his overcoat and with determination steps toward the drawing room doors, placing one hand on a door handle. Memorable quotes : Maggie: Pop? Do you remember something you once told me? I never forgot it. It was right after Mom died. The world is full of pain and unhappiness. But you and I can hold off as long as we stand together. : [[Roger Collins|'Roger']] (To [[Victoria Winters|'Victoria']] ): Legends aren't real, Ms. Winters. But we do have our ghosts up here and they are very real. Dramatis personae * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Mark Allen as Sam Evans → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * This episode opens with a rare side-view of Collinwood. * This is the final episode in which actress Kathryn Leigh Scott wears a blonde wig. Story * Jeremiah Collins built Collinwood almost 150 years ago. Bloopers and continuity errors * Dark shadows appear on Sam's easel as he contemplates pouring a drink, and on the Evans couch during the credits. * Wardrobe malfunctions: Victoria Winters' button on the right side of her trench coat is missing -- only the thread is visible. It is sewn back on in the following episode. Sam Evans also appears to have a missing button on his flannel shirt -- alas Mark Allen never gets his button sewn back on. End credits announcements * ' ' made its debut one year ago with top recording stars performing where the fun is. Come along for a real good time next, here on ABC. * Dark Shadows has been a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 12 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 12 Gallery ( }}) 0012